Lasers are commonly used in consumer, commercial, and industrial contexts for a variety of optical applications such as providing diffuse lighting or pattern projection. As such, lasers can be integrated into host devices to support these applications. One such application for lasers is in active type depth camera systems, where a laser projection source can provide supplemental illumination to assist in capturing accurate depth maps.
In some application contexts, the size and shape of a host device can impose constraints on the form factor of the laser. For example, in the case of mobile devices such as smartphones, market pressure to create thinner and smaller phones may place constraints on the thickness of a laser package along the direction in which laser light is emitted (e.g., its optical axis).